cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Organization XIII
Organization XIII (XIII) is a new Black team alliance. It was founded on September 2, 2010. Organization XIII Charter Article 1 - Membership Section A: Joining * Just like any other alliance Organization realizes the need for new nations to join. * Any nation is free to apply so long as that nation meets the criteria for joining. Sub point A: Criteria * Nations wishing to join must register and apply on Organization XIII’s forum. * Nations, who are at war, have questionable aid, or poor alliance references will not be considered for membership. Sub point B: Applying * Once a nation has applied for membership they should set their Alliance Affiliation to Organization XII Applicant. * Nations under the applicant AA will not be permitted to raid, spy, or send/receive aid from outside organization 13 unless prior approval is given. * Organization XIII reserves the right to deny any application for any reason. Sub point C: Activity and Resignations * All nations once they have been accepted will be required to sign into their military divisions. * Activity is important to Organization 13 nations who fail to post at least once a week in any thread. * If a nation does not post or give notice of their absence with a justifiable reason for more than two weeks will be removed from the alliance and asked to leave the AA. * Nations are free to leave so long as they pay back all aid given within that month failure to repay will be grounds for military action. Article 2 - Government Section A: The Shadow * The Shadow is the Sovereign of Organization 13 with final say in all matters. * The Shadow serves for life or until resignation. * The Shadow may appoint or remove anyone from any position for any reason. * The Shadow may create positions to assist with any task. Section C: The Darkness * The Darkness is appointed by The Shadow. * The Darkness serves Organization 13 when The Shadow is absent. * The Darkness may create positions to assist with any task. Section D: The Pain * The Pain is appointed by The Shadow. * The Pain serves Organization as the head of Military Affairs. * The Pain may create positions to assist with any task. Section E: The Fury * The Fury is appointed by The Shadow. * The Fury serves Organization as the head of Foreign Affairs. * The Fury may create positions to assist with any task Section F: The Sorrow * The Sorrow is appointed by The Shadow. * The Sorrow serves Organization as the head of Internal Affairs. * The Sorrow may create positions to assist with any task Article 3 - Alliance Policies Section A: Executive Polices * All Executive Polices are to be set by The Shadow. * Executive Polices include; Declarations of War, Treaties, and Charter Amendments. Section B: Judicial Polices * All Judicial Policies are to be set by The Shadow * Judicial Polices include; Interpretation of The Charter, Judicial Proceedings, and leaving Judicial Punishments. Section C: Legislative Polices * All Legislative Polices are to be set by The Shadow * Legislative Polices are all of those not outlined as Executive or Judicial